Attack of The SoulStealer
by raz247
Summary: Got the idea from Ultimate SpiderMan. A new ghost is sucking the soul essence of both humans and other ghosts. Danny can't stop this guy, since, the more essence he steals, the stronger he gets. But it isn't long until the ghost kidnaps Sam!
1. First Strike

Author's Note: Sorry it's short. I can't exactly write long stories. It's a problem. Enjoy.

Attack of The Soul-Stealer

Ch. 1: First Strike

The cold, Fall wind blew through Star's blond hair. Her white sneakers clomped on the hard sidewalk. She had just got out of the late-night party at her friend's house, and she was headed for her own home. As she walked, she listened to the sound of the dead leaves crunching under her shoes.

_Crunch Crunch Crunch Cru- . . ._

_Snap._

Star stopped. The way to her house that she always took went through the park, so the noise was probably from a squirrel. She kept walking, the leaves making their crunching noise.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Cru- . . ._

_Crash!_

Star stopped immediately. No animal could make a noise that loud. What's worse, she was out of the park. She thought it was some dog looking for food. Star picked up her foot to keep walking.

_Crash!_

That sound was really close. It came from the alley to her left. Slowly, Star turned her head to look into the alley. When she saw what it was, she screamed.

What she saw were two huge eyes. Not human eyes, but not animal eyes, either. The eyes were in a strange D-shape. The curved line was scraggly and ripped. Also, the eyes were pure white.

Star immediately ran as fast as she could. She ran a good five blocks until she looked back.

She saw the creature cashing after her, running as fast as an average car. _It looks almost human, _thought Star. _But if it's human, why is it running on it's arms and legs!_ Star ran as fast as she possibly could. She looked back and saw that the creature was gone. At least, she thought it was gone until something knocked her into the alley across from her with astounding speed.

Whatever it was, it held her down with amazing strengh. Star tried as hard as she could to escape, but she couldn't. The same white eyes stared at her. She was able to see the creature's outline better than before: large, muscular, and black. Star tried to scream, but the creature breathed a green gas into her face. Star inhaled the gas, and started to feel sleepy. As she started to pass out, she saw one last thing: the creature opening it's mouth, revealing dozens of razor-sharp teeth, it's long tongue hanging out of its mouth.

And then, everything went black.


	2. FacetoFace

Attack of The Soul-Stealer

Ch. 2: Face-to-Face

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to Danny's house after school on a Friday. The autumns' leaves fell on the ground and were being crumpled up by the shoes of the three teenagers.

"So, what movie's do you guys want to watch?" asked Sam, the Goth girl of the group.

"According to my PDA, the newest movies that have come out today are _Attacks of the Freaks _or _Samurai Wars. _Which do you guys want to watch?" asked Tucker, holding his PDA and reading the screen through his glasses.

"To tell you the truth, Tuck, neither. Those are some of the lamest movies ever." Said Danny, the wind blowing through his black hair.

"Danny's right, Tuck. We might as well go to the theaters and see what they have." Said Sam.

"Yeah, you guys are right. Let's just head to Danny's house to drop off our stuff." Replied Tucker.

After they entered Danny's house, Danny's dad and mom suddenly ran up to them, carrying some weird looking blaster thing.

"Hey, Danny, look at this!" Shouted Danny's dad, shoving the blaster in his face.

"Dad, what is that?" Asked Danny.

" It's a new invention your mother and I made! We call it the Fenton Blaster!" Shouted Danny's dad.

"It fires a laser at a ghost, attacking it, while at the same time, absorbing a part of a ghost to study." Said Danny's mom.

Danny stared at the blaster. It was pretty small, and at the back, there was a small glass vial for the ghost sample.

"That's pretty cool, Mr. And Mrs. Fenton." Said Tucker.

"Listen dad, we'd like to see you use that thing, but we're about to go to the movies." Said Danny.

"All right, but take the Fenton Blaster in case you see any ghost!" Said Danny's dad, shoving the blaster into Danny's hands.

At the theaters, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at the theater, standing in line for a movie ticket. As they stood in line, Danny realized that the kids looked kind of gray, and tired, almost ready to collapse.

"Hey, do you guys notice anything strange about everyone here?" Asked Danny.

"Now that you mention it, a lot of the kids at school were looking kind of tired and sleepy." Said Sam.

"Yeah, maybe Sam is trying to get them to become Goths." Joked Tucker.

Sam elbowed Tucker, and kept talking, "But really, kids have been looking like that for about a week."

"Oh, well." Said Danny. "They're all just tired from Lancer's quizzes."

It wasn't until later that night when Danny realized that it wasn't Lancer's quizzes. Danny's dad had told him to take the trash out to the trash cans in front of the house. As Danny was going back inside the house, his breath turned a light blue.

Immediately, a blue ring appeared around Danny's waist. The ring than split in two: one going upwards, one going downwards. The blue rings turned his hair white, his eyes bright green, and his T-shirt and blue jeans into a black and white lab coat.

Danny flew into the air and looked around. After looking for a minute, he saw a large figure jumping from building to building. Danny flew after the figure, following it until he caught up with him.

Danny landed in front of the thing and stared at it's face. The face was completely black, except for two white eyes in the shape of D's.

"Who are you?" Asked Danny, quietly and calmly.

The creature stood up, it was on all fours, and opened it's mouth. Danny saw dozens of teeth, and a large pink tongue. Then, the creature spoke in a dark, hoarse voice.

" My name is Venom." The creature said.

"What are you doing in Amity Park?" Asked Danny.

" I am doing what I always do." Replied Venom.

"And what's that?"

"Stealing the soul essence of ghosts and humans."

" _Soul Essence_?" Asked Danny, disgusted by the very thought.

" I am a ghost, but no ordinary ghost. In order for me to stay on the earth, I must drain the soul essence of ghosts and humans to survive."

"What is soul essence, Venom?" Said Danny.

"Soul essence is almost the same as a person's spirit. It's what keeps a ghost from disappearing forever. But it's different for a human. To a human, soul essence is what makes a human energetic. It gives them their emotions, feelings, what makes them human." Replied Venom.

"So you're the one who's been making all the kids gloomy!" Shouted Danny.

"Right. They're still alive, just not alive from the inside." Said Venom.

" You have to stop. Now." Said Danny.

" I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I need the soul essence to survive. And human soul essence is a lot stronger than a ghost's. It keeps me running a lot longer.

"I don't care." Said Danny. " Your not hurting anymore humans."

Immediately, Danny pulled out his dad's Fenton Blaster that his dad had given him. He aimed at Venom and pulled the trigger. A purple laser fired from the gun and hit Venom right in the chest. The purple laser left a smoldering spot on Venom's skin. Danny saw that the small vial was filled with a dark goo. But immediately, Venom lashed out with his arm, and punched Danny in the face. The blow knocked the blaster out of Danny's hand. Instantly, Venom ran to the gun and ejected the vial with the black goo. He broke the vial and the black goo jumped at his skin and healed the smoldering spot on his skin.

Danny got up and used his hand to fire a green blast at Venom's blast. The blast striked Venom in the back and left a large cut. Instantly, Venom turned around and slashed Danny across his face with his arm that turned into a clawed tentacle. Danny rubbed the cut on his cheek and wiped the blood off as he saw Venom jump with astounding speed. Venom's jump landed him five buildings away, and he jumped again, and he was gone.


	3. Kidnaping

Attack of the Soul-Stealer

Ch. 3: Kidnaping

_The next day_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at Danny's house. Tucker and Sam sat in two chairs while Danny paced back and forth, explaining what happened the other night. When he finished, Sam spoke up.

"So what do we do about this guy?" asked Sam.

"I could look him up on the internet with my PDA if you want." Suggested Tucker.

"Go ahead, Tucker. I don't know what to do. All I know is that this guy is tough." Said Danny, rubbing the cut on his cheek. When his parents asked about the cut, he told him that he cut himself taking out the trash with something sharp.

"Why don't we have a stake-out?" Asked Sam.

"I thought you were a vegetarian." Said Tucker.

"She didn't mean a barbecue, Tuck. She meant we should look around the city for this guy. Did you find anything about him?" Said Danny.

"All I found was what you already said. Nothing that's helpful." Replied Tucker, still searching on his PDA.

"Well, I say we stake-out the city to find Venom." Said Sam.

"I'm with Sam on this one." Said Danny.

And with that, the three of them began preparing for the stake-out.

_That night . . . _

Danny, in his ghost form, flew around town, the wind blowing in his white hair. After searching for about ten minutes, Danny dialed Tucker and Sam on his cell phone.

"Any sign of him?" Asked Danny.

"Nothing yet." Replied Sam.

"Same here." Said Tucker.

"Well, keep looking. We have to find Venom." Said Danny. With that, he hung up his cell phone.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker kept searching all night. Two or three times, Danny's breath turned light blue, but it was only small ghost like the box ghost or something else. Danny thought about calling Sam and Tucker and telling them to go home when the phone vibrated. They set it to vibrate so that Venom wouldn't hear the phone ringing. It was Sam calling.

"Guys, come to the Nasty Burger. I found something." Said Sam. She immediately hung up the phone.

When Danny and Tucker made it to the Nasty Burger, they found Sam, squatting down in front of someone who wore the Nasty Burger staff uniform.

"What happened?" Asked Danny. He stared down at the lady. Her skin wasn't completely gray, but she was a bit pale.

"I was searching near the Nasty Burger", Explained Sam, "When I heard her scream. I came to check it out. When I got here, I saw Venom." Sam shivered as she said his name. "He was ugly. When he heard me, he dropped her, turned around, and jumped away. But I managed to place a Fenton Ghost-Tracker on him."

Danny was relieved that Sam managed to put a tracer on him. The Ghost-Tracker is a device kinda like a regular tracking device, but it's used on ghosts.

Tucker spoke up. "According to my PDA, that ghost is headed to the old abandoned slaughterhouse."

_Thirty minutes later . . . _

The three of them were standing in front of the old slaughterhouse. Even though it hasn't been used for 20 years, the smell of meat and blood filled the air.

"Ugh, it smells like rotten meat." Said Sam in disgust.

"Duh, Sam, it's a slaughter house. It's supposed to smell like meat." Said Tucker.

"Come on, guys, we have to go inside." Said Danny impatiently.

The three of them walked in. Actually, Danny used his ghost powers and phased them in, since the doors have been locked for so long. As they walked inside the slaughterhouse, the three of them had the uneasy feeling that someone, or something , was watching them. The smell of meat grew stronger and stronger as they went deeper into the slaughterhouse. Sam almost gagged from the smell. Eventually, they reached a door that was a bit open.

"Ok, guys," Said Danny, "I don't want you guys to get hurt, so stay out here and keep watch for any other ghosts that would get in the way."

But before Sam and Tucker could talk back, Danny walked ahead and went into the big room.

_This must be the deep-freezer, _Thought Danny, as he walked through the room. And he was right. The room had somehow managed to keep the cold inside of it from leaving. Eventually, Danny reached the center of the room, where the tracker's signal was getting stronger. But when Danny reached the middle, he looked around and saw nothing. He looked everywhere, but was surrounded by darkness. He stepped forward and heard a small noise.

_Snap._

It was so light and small, that Danny couldn't see where it was. Or, at least, he wouldn't if he didn't look down. What he saw both surprised, and horrified him.

It was the Ghost-Tracker. The small device looked like a thick hair pin. There was a small red lightbulb at the end of it, but the lightbulb was cracked, which made the small sound. Danny picked it up and stared at it.

"If the tracker's here, than where is . . ."

Suddenly, Danny heard an ear-shattering scream. It echoed through the entire building. Danny suddenly realized who screamed. Under his breath, he murmured.

"Sam."

Danny flew back to the other room as fast as he could. When he got there, he saw Tucker laying on the ground. Danny noticed that, on his cheek, were 3 small cuts. Not exactly small, but long enough to go across his cheek. A trickle of blood came from each cut. Danny looked around but he didn't see Sam anywhere. Slowly, he pushed Tucker to wake him up. Tucker groaned and sat up.

"Ugh, my head. Danny, what happened? Where's Venom?" Asked Tucker quickly.

"I don't know. All I found was the tracker. Have you seen Sam?" Asked Danny. Tucker could tell there was fear on Danny's voice.

"I don't know we were standing here, keeping guard, when suddenly, something slashed my face and hit my head. Whatever it was, it hit me pretty hard. I collapsed to the ground, but before I passed out, I saw something jump in front of Sam. After that, all I remember was you waking me up." Explained Tucker.

"If you don't know then where could she b . . ." Danny said.

Danny stopped because, when he turned around, he saw something he didn't see before. He saw small pieces of something. When he looked closer, he saw that they were pieces of a cell phone. Danny looked at the back of the part of the cell phone where you dial the numbers. There was a small label. It said:

Property of Sam Manson.

Danny reread the label, hoping he read it wrong. When he realized he read it right, he turned around and showed it to Tucker. When Tucker saw it, he gasped.

" Is that . . .?" Asked Tucker in shock.

Danny nodded sadly and finished Tucker's sentence.

"Sam's."

Danny and Tucker didn't say anything. It was obvious what happened: Venom had kidnaped Sam.

That's it for Chapter 3. Tell me if you guys have any ideas for how the story could go.


End file.
